Sabado de Locos!
by MagicDreamz
Summary: Hermione Granger una chica que termino en una vida monotona,sin sus amigos de del colegio, pero ella decide salir de esa monotonia...que sucedera ese sabado de locos!*...los personajes no me pertenecen..


Mi vida era absoluta monotonía de mi casa al trabajo y así sucesivamente de lunes a viernes los sábados metida en la casa de mis padres recordando viejos tiempos los domingos los dedicaba a mi casa por que según yo iba a llegar el día en que iba a tener una familia por eso compre una mansión pues el sueldo de medica en Londres muggle y medigama en el mundo mágico me da para eso y mucho mas.

Pero se preguntaran quien lleva tan maravillosa vida rutinaria pues mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

Se preguntaran también por que no estoy casada y feliz a lado de Ron pues a la maravillosa idea de que el me puso los cuernos con Lavander y yo los encontré en mi casa, en mi cama y ustedes imaginaran y todo por que a mis 25 años yo soy de la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio y entregarse al hombre que uno ama pero al parecer el no era de esa idea y pues terminamos pero lo mas chistoso de todo el asunto es que me hizo un bien ya que caímos en la rutina y ya lo veía como un amigo pero bueno volviendo a mi historia.

Pero todo eso cambio un sábado pues encontraba en mi grandísima casa sola y aburrida ya que mis papas salieron de viaje y preferí quedarme para no molestarlos.

Ese día después de levantarme y darme un relajante baño de espuma me dirigía a mi guarda ropas y me puse a analizar la vida que llevaba, después de tanto analices llegue a la conclusión de que necesitaba un cambio de aires tanto físico como emocional ya no iba a ser la misma Hermione que mis amigos conocían iba a cambiar ya no iba hacer la recatada ahora me iba a sacar los encantos que tuviera aunque sabia que no eran muchos ya que nunca me considere bonita.

Bueno abrí mi guarda ropas y encontré pura ropa formal lo primero que iba a hacer es buscar ropa juvenil por que visto como señora pero bueno entre todo encontré un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y una blusa de tirantes gris _sinceramente el gris me sienta bien_me coloque unos zapatos de tacón de aguja en tonos gris con plateado y para compensar el plateado de los zapatos me puse un cinturón de ese color me medio arregle el cabello por que esa maraña de rizos no se puede arreglar tome un bolso blanco metí mi cartera y mi móvil entre otras cosas y me dirigí al callejón diagon.

Una vez estando ahí me dirigí hacia las tiendas de moda para comprar unos pantalones, faldas, short, blusas de todo tipo y colores ya que con el dinero que tengo pues puedo darme ese lujo pero bueno pedí que todo lo enviaran por red flud a mi casa.

Caminando por ahí vi una estética y decide entrar para hacerle un cambio a mi cabello, después de 2 horas de que las trabajadoras pelearan con mi cabello terminaron con el y lo dejaron maravilloso mis rizos caían definidos y se veía como las modelos de las revistas pero bueno estando ahí también aproveche para comprar posiciones para el cabello y maquillaje ellas me dieron consejos para aplicármelo por que yo nunca e sido fanática de esas cosas.

Salí de esa tienda con dos bolsas y decide que ya era tarde y que tenia que comer por que ni siquiera había desayuna me dirigí a un pequeño restaurante que se veía lujoso pero no me iba a importar en absoluto ahora ya que la anterior Hermione se preocupaba por esas pequeñas banalidad pero la nueva ni siquiera se fijaba en eso y eso era lo que me propuse no volverme a dejar pisotearme por nadie.

En el camino vi una tienda de lencería e hice un pequeño recordatorio de regresar a comprar un poco de lencería coqueta ya que si iba a cambiar iba hacer toda por completo.

Entre al pequeño restauran y como vi si era lujoso me dirigí hacia la recepción:

- Le ayuda en algo señorita- me recibió la camarera amablemente

- Mesa para uno por favor- le conteste amablemente

- Permítame un momento- dijo para irse

Me permite observar el lugar sin duda el dueño no reparaba en gastos para mantener un lugar así ya que estaba muy bien cuidado, me detuve a observar un cuadro realmente hermoso de un paisaje cuando una horrible voz de mujer me trajo a la realidad:

- Se te perdió algo sangre sucia- dijeron a mis espadas y yo voltee

- No por que Pansy a ti si- dije mostrando una sonrisa Slyterin dejándola sorprendida

- No pero veo que a ti si ya que no sales nunca sola donde dejaste a la Comadreja y a San Potter no vinieron contigo…, perdón pero si ya no se llevan verdad todo eso fue desde que dejaste al pelirrojo ese verdad…cuanto lo siento en verdad- dijo con burla

- Que bueno que alguien lo sienta por que yo no y tu por fin te casasteis con Malfoy o por fin te distes cuenta de que se iba a refugiar a las faldas de otras que por eso lo dejaste- dije con burla

- Vaya Granger parece que los años no te sirvieron mas que para volverte mas fría y con mas sentido común, si no te conociera parecerías una serpiente pero no lo eres del todo y contestando a tu pregunta si me case con Draco pero el esta en una dichosa junta con los empresarios de una empresa estadounidense- dijo con sarcasmo

- Y tu se la crees pero bueno gracias por el cumplido-

- No tienes de que pero bueno volviendo al toque inicial de la conversación a que vienes a este lugar- dejo con una amabilidad no muy propia de ella

- A comer ya que todo el día he andado de compras y ya me dio un poco de hambre-dije con una sonrisa

- Por Dios el mundo se va a acabar Hermione Granger de comprar!!!... eso si que es nuevo pero con quien vienes-

- Sola por que desde que deje a Ronald todos se fueron contra mi todo por que lo termine por ponerme los cuernos- le conteste con naturalidad ya que el tema ya no me sacaba de quicio.

- Enserio?-

- Así como lo escuchas Pansy le dieron la razón a el- dije sonriendo frívolamente

-Dios Granger eso si que es todo un caso y deja de andar haciendo el papel de Slyterin que se ve raro en un león- dijo riéndose

-Señorita su mesa esta lista- dijo la camarera

- Gracias Sonia pero que sea para dos en la zona V.I.P. por favor-

- Pasen por aquí Sra. Malfoy-

- Es lo único bueno que me encanta de llevar este apellido- dijo riéndose

- Ya veo que te gusta eso- dije para reírme junto con ella.

Después de divertirme en el restaurante junto a una Pansy realmente diferente a como la que conocí en el colegio decide invitarla a que me acompañara a comprar lencería cosa que a ella le gusto ya que era experta escogiendo ese tipo de ropa en especial, pero bueno salimos cada quien con 10 bolsas en cada mano.

-Enserio Mione me la pase increíble

-Igual yo nunca pensé conocerte realmente-

-Ni yo pero me gusto por lo menos tener una amiga sincera por fin- dijo sinceramente

-Igual yo me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto y poder repetir esta experiencia te parece-dije sonriéndole

-Claro…por que no vienes hoy a la mansión hay una cena y sinceramente a mi me aburren-

-No creo que sea adecuado además estamos hablando de los Malfoy no creo que les a agrade la noticia de que van a tener una impura de invitada-dije sarcásticamente

-No te preocupes como sabes Narcissa murió y ella era la que inculcaba eso de la diferencia de las sangre, y a Lucius y Draco no les interesa en lo absoluto-dijo despreocupada

-Además no tengo vestido Pansy y conozco muy bien ese tipo de fiestas y es imposible que consiga un vestido de ese tipo en este momento-dije para escapar

- Ahh…no hay problema ayer me llegaron dos de parís te doy uno ya que eres de mi misma talla y listo la cena es a las 9 llega a las 7 para que no arreglemos juntas te parece- dijo poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir

-Mmm…bueno esta bien a las 7 voy a tu casa…vale-

-Vale, cuídate nos vemos- dijo para despedirse de beso en casa mejilla que yo conteste

-Hasta el rato-dije para desaparecer por red flu.

Llegue a mi casa y vi el montón de bolsas esparcidas por la sala por lo que las tome todas y subí corriendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación.

Saque toda la ropa que había dejando una que otra prenda que necesitaba para juntas y demás cosas, con ayuda de mi varita acomode feliz todo lo que compre hoy nada mas deje fuera un short color beige con una blusa verde y unos tacones en tonos verde.

La ropa que saque la metí en un baúl para donarla ya que no la podía tirar si estaba en buenas condiciones mire el reloj de la pared y vi que eran las 6 así que termine de acomodar el maquillaje y la lencería en donde correspondía y me metí corriendo al baño para darme una relajante baño.

Después de terminar de bañarme me vestí y me arregle el cabello a mi gusto haciéndome una medio cola algo sencilla dejando unos mechones sueltos que le daban a mi cara un toque de inocencia y sensualidad.

Termine de arreglarme y me dirigí a la chimenea tome un poco de polvos:

-Mansión Malfoy-dije para luego aparecer y ser recibida por un abrazo

-Pansy…aire…por favor-

-Upsss-dijo para luego reírse

-Graciosa si me querías matar que no sea por asfixia-dije riéndome

-Oye tengo mejores métodos pero vamos que la belleza cuesta y no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo para jalarme a su habitación.

El cuarto de Pansy era realmente hermoso sinceramente valía la pena tener dinero pero bueno ella fue corriendo hacia su closet y saco dos vestidos uno rojo de corte imperial y uno color verde olivo ceñido al cuerpo.

-El verde es tuyo para no desaprovechar los hermosos zapatos que traes-dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias-

-Adivina hoy tienes que estar magnifica por que viene la zanahoria con patas junto con Potter por lo tanto tienes que estar deslumbrante para que vean de lo que se pierde te parece-

-Claro ese par me las va a pagar no por nada me llamo Hermione Jane Granger-dije para luego echarme a reír con Pansy.

Las dos horas pasaron rapidísimo ya que como estábamos entretenidas el tiempo se nos paso volando sinceramente Pansy era una buena persona.

Estábamos terminando de darnos los últimos detalles cuando alguien toco la puerta:

-Querida ya…..-Draco no termino la frase ya que se quedo con la boca abierta mirándonos a los dos

-Claro Draky ya estamos listas-contesto Pansy riendo

-Pansy creo que tu marido esta en shock-dije para reírme junto con ella

-jajajaja…graciosas y quien es tu amiga amor-dijo una vez repuesto

-No me recuerdas Malfoy-dije

-No puede ser…Granger-dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de golpe

-La misma en carne y hueso-dijo Pansy

-Amor y se podría saber que haces con ella no que la odiabas-

-Cariño pero las personas cambian además es mi amiga o no Mione-dijo una alegre Pansy

-Claro que si Pansy-dije yo

-Bueno pues como todos somos amigos de ahora en adelante apúrense chicas por que ya llegaron los invitados-dijo Draco

-No todos Draco somos amigos hay sus excepciones como la Comadreja y San Potter-dije sonriendo sarcásticamente

-Quien eres tú y que hicisteis con Granger-dijo apuntándome con la varita

-Ya Draco guarda eso ella es Hermiones pero es la cambiada la que no se deja pisotear con nadie ósea es una casi Slyterin ahora-dijo Pansy riendo

-Ya veo pero bueno mis damas se ven realmente bien por lo tanto estaré encantado de acompañarlas en esta velada pero mas a ti amor- dijo Draco para darle un beso a Pansy

-Tanto amor en el aire asfixia-dije sonriendo

-Envidiosa-dijo Pansy para sacarme la lengua gesto que yo le devolví

-Veo que voy a lidiar con dos niñas esta noche

-jajajaja...muy gracioso Draco, mejor nos vamos-dije

-Bueno mis damas vamos por que se nos hace tarde y no creo salir bien librado esta noche-dijo ofreciéndonos un brazo a cada una

-Por que?-conteste

-Por que voy a matar a quien se les hacer que a más de medio metro-dijo en un tono serio

-Dios Draco asustas quien te escuche va a decir que somos de tu propiedad-dije con una sonrisa

-Ella-dijo señalando a Pansy-Es de mi propiedad y tu por ser su amiga y ahora la mía estas bajo mi cuidado-dijo medio serio medio divertido

-Si lo hubiera escuchado hace 7 años crearía que el mundo estaba loco-dije riendo

-Nosotros Igual-dijeron para reírnos

-Bueno amiga esta es tu noche lúcete y demuéstrale de lo que se pierden-dijo Pansy

-Ósea que es cierto que te dejaron cuando tú tenías la razón-dijo Draco serio

-Si pero ya no me afecta-dije sonriéndoles

-Par de Estúpidos-

-Bueno chicos esta noche aun es joven por lo tanto hay que disfrutarla...A DIVERTIRNOS-dijo Pansy

-A divertirnos-dijo Draco

-Todo por ustedes a Divertirnos-dije para comenzar a bajar las escaleras

Todo estaba decorado magníficamente sinceramente se veía realmente hermoso todo los invitados estaban al pie de la escalera esperando a que bajáramos y para deleite mío mis ex amigos tenían los ojos como platos y mirándome esta va a ser una gran noche me dije a mi misma.

-Bienvenidos todos ustedes a mi humilde casa siéntanse como en la suya permítanme presentarles a mi esposa Pansy Malfoy y a nuestra queridísima amiga e invitada de honor Hermione Granger bueno no los hago esperar mas que la velada empiece por favor-dijo Draco muy cortésmente.

Nos dio una copas y brindamos después de eso pasamos al comedor y fue cuando mis sentidos se bloquearon un hombre rubio de ojos plata me estaba observando a pesar de la edad que tenia aparentaba unos 40 de buen cuerpo por que el traje le hacia ver exquisito y realmente sexy _dios mío Hermione es Lucius Malfoy deja de verlo como si te lo quisieras comer_ esa maldita conciencia que tengo me saca de mis alucinaciones.

-Cierra la boca suegra-me dijo Pansy en un susurro riéndose

-Tonta-le conteste y ella amplio su risa

Para colmo de males como si Pansy hubiera planeado todo desde el principio me sentó a lado de el algo que me ponía realmente nerviosa y la mirada fulminante que me lanzaban aquellos que se decían ser mis amigos no ayuda mucho.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance ya que Lucius ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia durante toda la cena. Después de la cena nos fuimos a un salón donde podíamos bailar y ahí fue donde todo se complico ya que mis ex amigos se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hablar conmigo cuando no había nadie que me protegiera no es que me lo necesitara pero me sentía sola:

-Hermiones podemos hablar-dijo Potter

-Buenas noches Potter y Wesley y para ustedes soy entendieron-dije indiferente

-Veo que el cambio de amigos te afecto-dijo con odio Potter yo tome una copa y me la bebí de golpe

-También veo que te convirtieron en algo mas que en una serpiente-dijo con odio contenido Wesley

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe métanse en sus problemas y déjenme a mi con los míos-dijo tomando otra copa y sonriéndoles frívolamente.

-No niña no nos vamos de aquí hasta que aclaremos desde cuando eres amiga de Malfoy-dijo jalándome del brazo

-Suéltame por que te vas a arrepentir de todos Wesley y mi vida ya no te interesa-dije fríamente

-Que te paso donde esta la niña cariñosa y alegre que eras-dijo Potter

-Que les importa para el daño que le han hecho sabes que mejor métanse en sus asuntos o mejor a un por que no le hacen un favor al mundo y DESAPARECEN por que sinceramente muchos harían una fiesta y yo me cuento dentro de esas personas así que D-E-J-E-N de M-E-T-E-R-S-E en mis A-S-U-N-T-O-S…entendieron-dije sonando sarcásticamente…_woo tantos años conviviendo con Draco sirvieron de algo jijiji._

Tome otra copa y me la tome de golpe sonriendo victoriosamente viendo como ellos me mirar era una mezcla de dolor y destrucción de sentimientos lo bueno era que yo les estaba haciendo pagar todas las noches que yo no dormí por culpa de sus rechazos me bebí otra copa de golpe:

-Bueno Potter y Wesley me despido espero que hayan entendido-dije para retirarme y caminar como mi orgullo me lo permitió con la barbilla en alto ya que yo era la triunfadora.

Fui y me senté a la barra y pedí dos Whiskey de Fuego y me los bebí de golpe ya que no quería ni acordarme después Salí a una terraza que tenían ahí no había nadie estaba oscuro así que me acerque a que me diera un poco de aire ya que realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba despejarme limpiarme de los pensamientos negativos que tenia en ese momento ya que la nueva Hermione no podía andarse con el lujo de perder los estribos por tonterías.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había alguien mas ahí pero sinceramente no le di importancia por que esa aura se me así conocida, cuando intente moverme para regresar casi caigo _mala idea de tomar tanto de golpe _cerré los ojos por instinto esperando una caída que nunca llego al contrario un brazo bien formado me estaba tomando por la cintura fuertemente:

-Srita. Granger no debería de tomar tanto-dijo burlonamente

-Gracias Sr. Malfoy pero si ser grosera eso es algo que no le interesa-dije sonriendo cínicamente

-Veo que ha aprendido bien como ser toda una Slyterin verdad-dijo mientras me ayuda a incorporarme

-No sabe cuanto me alaga pero sinceramente me canse de ser la mala del cuento cuando no lo era y ahora que no lo soy parezco la buena-dijo riéndome de mi misma

-Cierto pero por lo que vi a sus amigos les interesa volver a tenerla entre ellos-dijo con un tono de preocupación

-Pues que bueno que a ellos les interesa por que a mi no ellos me lastimaron y no pienso volver con ellos me siento bien conmigo misma y con eso estoy alegre y conforme-dije sonriéndole

-Realmente usted cambio bastante quien podría imaginar que usted era aquella chiquilla insolente-dijo con ironía

-Y también usted quien podría creer que el Gran Sr. Malfoy podría tener una platica civilizada con una Sangre Sucia como yo-dije sarcásticamente

-Cierto pero las personas cambian además de que siempre he conseguido lo que quiero-dijo sonriendo de lado

-Realmente los años no pasan por usted sigue igual de guapo que en un principio-dios mío dime que yo no dije eso han de ser los efectos del alcohol

-Pues lo mismo digo pero los años han servido para convertirla en una bella mujer Hermione-dijo mirándome fijamente

-Gracias-dije sonrojándome y agachando la mirada

-No se avergüence por que es la verdad además nunca debe de bajar la mirada ya que tiene unos hermosos ojos-dijo alzándome la cara.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y como que hicieron _clic _por que sentí su aliento cerca del rostro olía a menta con canela un olor peculiar de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar mas cerca de el mas cerca de lo que haya podido en mucho tiempo, sin esperar a que el se negara lo bese con pasión, necesidad, cariño, lujuria eran un conjunto de sentimiento que yo no sabia que los sentía por el era como si toda mi vida me hubiera engañado y realmente me diera cuenta de que el es el hombre de mi vida y lo mejor de todo es que el me esta contestando de la misma manera nos besábamos como si no hubiera mañana.

Nos separamos para tomar aire por que los dos lo necesitábamos y nos volvimos a besar pero con mas pasión y lujuria presente yo di un pequeño gemido y el aprovecho para profundizar el beso yo distraídamente alce mis manos hacia su cabeza jugando con su cuello y su hermoso cabello, el me atrajo por la cintura como si me fuera a ir y me estrechaba contra su pecho fuerte yo me sentí realmente quería, protegida y una sensación de paz me invadió cuando me pego mas a el.

No se en que momento nos transporto a su habitación por que pronto me vi recostada en una cama realmente cómoda los besos fueron parando poco a poco como si no quisiéramos termina para que solamente fueran simples roces.

-Estas segura que quieres esto-dijo con voz ronca mirándome tiernamente y acariciándome la mejilla yo cerré los ojos instintivamente

-Ahora si estoy segura por que encontré al hombre perfecto para ello-dijo mirándolo tiernamente

-Y yo a la mujer con la que me gustaría estar el resto de lo que me queda de vida-dijo

-Ya no digas nada disfruta el momento no dejes que el pasado te golpee mejor vivamos el presente así como yo se que vas a ser el primer hombre en tocarme tu disfruta de la sensación de vivir el presente-parece ser que se sorprendió por el hecho de que fuera virgen por que me miro entre sorprendido y halagado

-Gracias y voy a hacer que nunca lo olvides-dijo mirándome tiernamente

-No agradezcas y si estoy segura-

Fue todo lo que necesite para que el me besara con una ternura y un amor que dios no creía que los Malfoy besaran como dioses me encanta que el me besara se los juro que no iba a permitir que nadie mas me besara en adelante. Poco a poco la ropa fue sobrando mientras el me llenaba de carisias y palabras de amor nos quedamos en ropa interior el con su bóxer que le quedaba pegado al cuerpo y yo con mi bóxer cachetero bendita la hora que le hice caso a Pansy.

Me beso una vez mas para después bajar por mi cuello y hacer que yo diera suspiros mientras su manos jugaban con mi cadera, de pronto bajo a mis pechos y empezó a lamberlos y con una mano los tocaba delicadamente y con la otra mano acariciaba mi muslo como preparándome, yo daba pequeños gemidos y sentía como el sonreía cuando bajaba por mi abdomen deteniéndose en mi ombligo y seguí su recorrido dando besos en mi vientre plano hasta bajas a mis bóxer donde lo quito con delicadeza cuando termino de quitármelos el se quito los suyo.

Abrí un poco las piernas para que se acomodara y me beso ahora con pasión y lujuria y yo le conteste de la misma forma ya que era el primer hombre por el que sentía ese tipo de sentimientos y sinceramente me gustaba.

Me empezó a besar el cuello y empezó a entrar en mi cuando entro totalmente en mi sentí dolor por lo que me tense y me agarre fuerte a su bien formada espalda el lo noto por que me susurro palabras de cariño y de amor, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajo y pronto el dolor se fue el me miro como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño y yo en contestación le bese ya que no hacían falta las palabras en tomo mi beso como respuesta entonces se empezó a mover lentamente y suavemente mientras me hacia suspirar y el se entretenía en mi cuello besándolo dándole pequeños mordisco y dejando una que otra huella donde me marcaba como su propiedad, los lentos y suaves movimientos fueron sustituidos por unos mas fuerte que demostraban que teníamos que saciar la necesidad que necesitábamos ambos.

Mis gemidos fueron amortiguados por sus besos, ambos llegamos al Clímax y el me beso como si su alma dependiera de ello se recostó a un lado de mi nos tapo y me atrajo como si me fuera a ir de su lado yo me abrace a el como si no quisiera ser despegada de el.

-Te amo Lucius-dije antes de poder dormir

-Y yo Te amo Mione-dijo el antes de quedarse profundamente dormido a mi lado y yo junto con el.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy bien sentí unos brazos en mi cintura aprisionándome y recordé la noche maravillosa que pase anoche me moví para admirar al ángel que dormía conmigo por que sinceramente se veía magnifico tenia mechones que le caían en la cara haciéndole ver realmente sexy, por inconsciencia lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla y se la acaricie era tan suave y parecía algodón pero medí cuenta y la retire ya que no quería que se despertara aun.

Trate de levantarme sin hacer mucho movimiento ya que no quería que se despertara pero creo que no sirvió de mucho ya que sentí como me estrechaban más a su pecho:

-A donde cree que va señorita-dijo medio despertando

-A darme un baño y perdón si te desperté-

-No te preocupes amor no me despertaste pero tomando en cuenta que quieres darte un baño por que no lo tomamos juntos-dijo sonriéndome pícaramente

-Señor Malfoy es una propuesta que no puedo negar pero no cree que su hijo y su nuera lo verán mal si nos encuentran en algo indecoroso-dije burlonamente

-No creo además ellos no les interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer-dijo mientras me besaba

-Siendo así entonces vamos a darnos un relajante baño- dije mientras lo besaba

Me levanto cosa que a mi me encanto ya que tenia tiempo que no me sentía querida y deseada por una persona pero se imaginan Lucius Malfoy cargándome a mi y ayudándome a bañarme ni en mis mejores sueños ya que es algo que no se ve todos los días es algo que nunca en mi vida creería que pasaría pero veme aquí tañando la suave espalda de el con una sonrisa picara quien nos viera creería que estábamos bajo la maldición Imperius pero no es así somos dos personas que nos demostramos amor y cariño que hace tiempo se nos fue negado.

Después de terminar de bañarnos y arreglarnos yo me puse la misma ropa que ayer y parece que a el le gusto por que no quería dejarme salir:

-A donde cree que va vestida así jovencita-me dijo acercándose me como un león a su presa

-A mi casa por que planeas tenerme todo el día aquí encerrada en tu habitación-dije riéndome

-No lo había visto desde ese punto pero suena apetecible-contesto pícaramente

-Ohh…No Lucius tengo cosas que hacer tengo que remodelar la mansión y comprar nuevas cosas-dije casi suplicando ya que el no era de los que recibía un no

-Mmm…que mansión vas a remodelar Mione espero que no esta-dijo con un tono burlón

-Tonto pues la mía cual mas voy a remodelar yo misma-dije burlonamente y sacándole la lengua

-Oye y no crees que vivir sola en una mansión te puede causar soledad-dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Si lo se pero la compre por que según yo quería formar una familia y verla llena de alegría y risas, pero me doy cuenta de que eso nunca va a poder llegar ya que no hay un valiente que se quiera casar conmigo-dije burlonamente pero pare en seco cuando vi a Lucius arrodillado al frente mío

-Hermione Jane Granger te gustaría casarte conmigo y formar esa familia que tanto deseas, si aceptas seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo, yo se que en el pasado no te trate como se debiera pero hasta el día de hoy me doy cuenta de que Te Amo y que eres todo lo que en esta vida puedo desear, también se que es pronto que de un día a otro no se cambian opiniones pero me das la oportunidad de demostrarte en lo que me e convertido a lo largo de los años-dijo mostrándome un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en forma de serpiente que tenia unas esmeraldas en sus ojos.

Dios mío me esta pidiendo matrimonio que tengo que hacer, que es lo que quiero, pero claro que me quiero casar con el, es el hombre de mi vida por eso me entregue a el pero bueno la nueva Hermione Granger no es de las que le teme al que dirán la gente o de lo que dirán sus familiares ya que el es un poco mayor que yo y no va a ser bien visto un exmortifago se case con una aurora, pero bueno eso es algo que me tiene sin importancia.

Dios y se ve tan lindo mirándome como si tuviera miedo pero vamos a hacer algo nuevo algo que el no espere, me le lance a los brazos y lo bese con tome el cariño que siento por el y el al parecer no se lo esperaba ya que caímos los dos al suelo.

Y entre besos y entre risas me ayudo a levantarme están tierno quien vería a Lucius Malfoy así nadie mas que yo era la dueña de esas demostraciones de amor.

-Entonces aceptas amor-

-Claro que si amor creí que fui muy clara con la acción de hace rato-dije riéndome

-Dios mío voy a lidiar con una niña-dijo dramáticamente

-Oye no me insultes Lucius Malfoy por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz-dije para darme vuelta dignamente pero unos brazos me jalaron

-Si pero eres mi niña y me encanta lidiar contigo-dijo para besarme dulcemente

-Bueno siendo así el caso creo que me va a gustar tener una niñera privada-dije coquetamente y el me contesto con una sonrisa y me beso

Estábamos tan metido en el beso hasta que un grito nos saco de nuestro mundo

-PPAAAPPAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-grito Draco

-Dios mío que vamos a hacer no me pueden ver todavía contigo por que van a creer que te traje a la fuerza-dijo asustado

-Por Merlín el Gran Lucius Malfoy asustado por la reacción de su hijo eso si que no me lo esperaba-dije sonriéndole

-jajajaja graciosa pero no estoy asustado pero que venga lo que tenga que venir-dijo para luego besarme

Nos estábamos besando cuando escuchamos que habría la puerta de golpe y tiraban sus varitas acción que hizo que nos separáramos para ver a un Draco desmallado y a un Pansy riéndose.

-De que te ríes Pansy-

-De Draco ya que el no quería aceptar de que por madrastra te iba a tener a una mujer de su edad y que para colmo era su peor enemiga-dijo para reírse

-Y como se entero de que Mione estaba aquí-dijo Lucius

-Es que se preocupo por no verla después de hablar con aquellos que la mando a buscar por todo la mansión, después fue a su casa y al no verla ahí regreso y el único lugar que yo le sugerí que faltaba era su cuarto por lo que el pensó que algo de deberías de estar haciendo para no dejarla salir pero lo que un nunca se espero encontrar fue que la estuvieras besando como si tu alma dependiera de ello, jajajaja, es que fue muy gracioso ver a Draco en ese estado, jajajaja-dijo para seguir destornillándose de la risa seguida por nosotros.

***************************TRECE AÑOS DESPUES***********************************

Bueno chicos de eso han pasado trece cortos años sinceramente nunca espere divertirme tanto en tan poco tiempo y por fin pude conocer a lo que son los Malfoy en realidad y para serles sincera me ha encantado.

En fin la familia creció tanto por parte de Draco como por parte de nosotros, Draco tuvo 5 nenes ya que el señor no podía quedarse atrás de su nueva madrastra Scorpius de 12 años, Shapiro de 10 años, John de 7 años, y los gemelos Max y Robert de 4 años solamente y según el quería mas pero conociendo a Pansy ya lo puso bajo amenaza jajajaja me hubiera gustado verle la cara en ese momento.

Bueno nosotros tuvimos 5 niños Leo de 13 años, James de 10 años, Vicent de 9 años, Tom de 7 años, Lestad de 5 años, pero no se imaginan estoy embarazada de gemelos y por lo visto van a ser las primeras niñas en la familia Malfoy cosa que tiene medio molesto a Draco.

***FLASH-BACK***

Me encontraba recostada en la cama pensando en todo lo que había vivido últimamente ya que le tenía que dar una noticia a Lucius muy importante acerca de nosotros, de nuestros futuros juntos de cómo la noticia iba a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

Pero bueno me encontraba pensando cuando escuche un BOOM!!! Por toda la casa, Salí corriendo hacia el patio trasero ya que con muchos niños sinceramente no sabía lo que me esperaba con todos ellos y aunque Pansy controlaba a sus hijos lo que era Draco no les ponía un alto ya que como buen hermano y padre tenia que ser demasiado accesible en muchos aspectos más bien en todos.

Pero regresando a la realidad del asunto llegando con menos de un pulmón activo vi la escena mas chistosa que podía haber visto a lo largo de mi vida ahí estaba Draco desmallado con el cabello de un tono Rosa con rayitos verdes y su cuerpo completo esta de un tono rojo sangre cosa que no paso desapercibida por los chicos ya que se encontraban tirados en el suelo muerto de la risa junto a una Pansy que se encontraba llorando y agarrándose el estomago de la risa cosa que yo también esta haciendo.

-Merlín que sucedió aquí –dijo Lucius llegando

-Sucede que a tus hijos y nietos se les ocurrió la broma de hacerle una pequeñita broma a Draco pero no contaban de que lo iba a dejar desmallado y con cambio de imagen nuevo-dijo Pansy una vez recuperándose

-Que sucedió-dijo Draco una vez recuperándose

-Nada hijo solamente que te sienta bien ese cambio te vez realmente sexy-dije

-Ya te dije que no me digas así somos de la misma edad además ya se siempre estuviste enamorada de mi por eso te casaste con mi papa para estar cerca de mi…

-DRACO!!!-grito Lucius

-Ya se solamente esta jugando pero lo que me tiene desconcertado cual cambio si siempre eh sido sexy- dijo sonriendo galantemente

-Pues hijo déjame decirte que das risas con ese cambio de imagen que te hicieron todos los niños eheh!*- dijo para hacer aparecer un espejo

-NOOOOOOOO!!!... pequeños demonios esta si que me la pagan por que no van a salir bien librados de esta el Gran Draco Lucius Malfoy se va a vengar y va a ser peor que una maldición imperdonable-dijo realmente enojado, pobres niños la que les espera sinceramente yo no quisiera estar en su lugar ya que ver a un Malfoy enojado es algo que nadie nunca se espera pero bueno tuve que interferir no quería asistir al velorio de mis propios hijo y nietos en un solo fuñeran

-Draco son niños no te pasas castiga a tus hijos que yo castigare a los míos además tu siempre eres vulnerable con esa carita que tu bien conoces y nunca los castigas o me equivoco-dije sonriéndole

-Si ya se por eso Pansy siempre los castiga por mi pero Mione como voy a ir a la oficina con este cambio de imagen NOOO!!!, voy a ser el hazme reír de todos-dijo dramáticamente

-Hay Draco deja de dramatizar eso se arregla enseguida- dije para sacar mi varita después de tres hechizos quedo como siempre

-Gracias Mione no se que habría hecho sin ti-dijo entusiasmado

-Pues nada más que seguir dramatizando-dije para reírme del junto con todos

-Y ustedes jovencitos están castigados una semana sin varita entendieron-dijo Pansy resuelta

-Si mama-dijeron al unisonido sus hijos

-Para igual para ustedes cuñaditos-Dijo Pansy riéndose

-Si cuñada-dijeron mis pobres hijos

Pasando a lo que tenia que tenia que decirle a mis marido y a mis hijos y nietos en cuanto a mi embarazo, eso me tenia nerviosa ya que no sabia como lo iban a tomar todos por que iban a ser niñas y no niños los que iba a tener.

-Te encuentras bien Mione-dijo Pansy mirándome inquisitoriamente

-Si necesito contarles algo familia-dije en un susurro apenas audible

-Pues suelta la sopa no creo que sea algo del otro mundo-dijo Draco

-DRACO!!-gritamos todos

-Ya pues no se enojen-

-Buenoestoyembarazadad5mesedegemelos-dije rapidísimo

-Amor dilo mas lento-dijo Lucius abrazándome por atrás

-Bueno que estoy embarazada de 5 meses de gemelas- dije demasiado claro ya que la cara de todos era un poema

-Queras decir de gemelos por que no hay niñas en esta familia-dijo Draco sonriéndome

-No Draco son niñas ya me hice los analices para identificar el sexo del bebe y son dos niñas no están contentos –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa pero viéndoles bien estaban en shock pero el primero en reaccionar fue Draco quien se llevo a Pansy arrastrando a su habitación

-ESTA ME LA COBRO MIONE!!!!!!....ENTENDISTES-grito enojado cosa que ya me esperaba de Draco solté un suspiro retenido y me voltee a ver a mi marido que esta con una sonrisa realmente sexy

-De que te ríes Amor-le pregunte con cierto miedo

-De que me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la historia-dijo para besarme con mucho cariño

-Huy y yo pensé que te enojaste-dije en un puchero

-Si estoy enojado por que esperaste para decirme después de 5 meses-dijo fingiendo enojo

-Quería estar 100 segura-conteste

-Hay Mione Te amo-dijo

-Yo también Te Amo Lucius-dije para besarlo

***FIN FASH-BACK***

Y aquí me encuentro cargando un bultito en cada brazo…si como lo leen ya tengo a mis hijas son realmente hermosas se parecen a su padre sus nombres son Jade Alejandrina y Jane Madeleine que son todas unas Malfoy pero bueno eso es algo que todavía no se ve muy claro pero para sus escasos 3 meses lloran por todo lo que no quieren.

Pues aquí me encuentro recostada en una mecedora junto a mis otros dos grandes tesoros recordando el día en que Draco se entero que su primogénito estaba saliendo con Rose Wesley hija de Ronald y Lavander, dios ese día fue una de los mejores ya que el se entero de la noticia y ellos de que yo era esposa de Lucius fue gracioso verlos a los tres…

***FASH-BACK***

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama ya que con 7 meses de embarazo si que no podía realizar demasiadas cosas y por lógica todos me andaban cuidando todo era tranquilidad hasta que escuche un grito proveniente de abajo

-NOOOO!!!!!!Scorpius!!!-grito Draco

Yo Salí como alma que lleva el diablo todo para ver a Draco sollozando en las piernas de una Pansy totalmente calmada y ver a Potter, los Wesley y Lavander en shock y a unos niños temerosos agarrados de las manos.

-Que sucedió Pansy-dije parándome alado de Draco

-Por Merlín Mione siéntate que en tu estado no puedes estar mucho tiempo parada-dijo Pansy ayudándome a sentarme

-Draco cariño que tienes-Le dije acariciando su cabello

-BUUAAAA…mama Scorpius mi hijo prodigo se va a casar con una Wesley con ella-dijo señalando a la pequeña Rose

-Y que tiene-dije

-Como que tiene por Merlín Mione somos de dos mundos totalmente diferentes-dijo en un ataque de histeria

-Y no dijiste lo mismo de mí

-Pero tú eres diferente- dijo en un puchero adorable

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black o te comportas o te castigo por Merlín tienes casi 35 años compórtate como el ser civilizado que eres-dije casi gritando

-Que sucede aquí-Dijo Lucius entrando

-Nada-dijo Draco incorporándose

-Como que nada sabes que no puede andarse exaltando por que su embarazo esta avanzado y tu la haces gritar-dijo Lucius medio enojado y medio divertido ya que la cara de mis ex – amigos eran un poema.

-Cof, Cof-dijeron

-Mione nos podrías explicar que sucede aquí-dijo Potter

-Nada solamente que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo por mi estado-dije resuelta

-No digo por que Malfoy te dijo MAMA y de quien es el bebe que vas a tener-dijo Ginny

-A eso pues por que los hijos son de hombre con el que me case y pues Draco me dice de vez en cuando mama por que lo soy-dije indiferente

-QUE!!!***-grito Ron

-No le grites que no se puede andar exaltando-dijo Lucius

-Y usted quien es por que la defiende por que, que yo sepa usted odia a las impuras-dijo con odio Potter

-Pues cabe la maravillosa casualidad de que es mi esposa y la madre de 7 hijos míos o 8 si cuentan a Draco-dijo abrazándome Lucius

-Dios primero Rose y ahora esto-dijo Ron para caerse en el sillón desmayado junto con todos a acepción de Lucius, Pansy, Rose, Scorpius y yo.

-Bueno chicos y para cuando la boda-dijo Pansy totalmente contenta omitiendo los hechos pasados

***FIN FASH-BACK***

Después de eso se podría decir que ya podíamos tener una platica civilizada con todos ellos y pensar que si no fuera por que me aleje de ellos nunca hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida pero bueno eso es algo que la vida te impone y cabe mencionar que Pansy esta de nuevo embarazada y de nuevo gemelos pero creo que van a ser niñas por que ella nunca antes había tenido antojos el que lo tenia era Draco y ahora ni los padece.

Pero bueno que mas puedo desear tengo la familia que siempre había deseado que mas puedo pedir si ya lo tengo para siempre si no hubiera querido cambiar ese sábado nunca hubiera conocido.

Todo por un sábado cambiante y loco......


End file.
